I knew you were trouble
once upon a time, ''A few mistakes ago ''I was in your sights ''And you caught me alone ''You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e Petalshine sat up and peered out of the warriors den. Her pale gray pelt fluffed up, and she remembered how Nightfrost had walked out on her like that. She was talking about their future, then he stumbled away angrily, as if he didn't care at all. What a cruel cat, but, somehow Petalshine still felt for him with a burning flame in her heart. i guess you didn't care ''An I guess I liked that ''And when I fell hard ''You took a step back ''Without me, without me, without me-e-e Petalshine vaguely remembered one of his other cruel acts. They were about two moons younger. Padding along the lake-side. Then suddenly when padding back into the forest Petalshine stepped on a huge thorn. It was so painful that she cried out to Nightfrost to pull it out. He just halted at her like she was a weak mouse. "get it out yourself" he grumbled then padded away. He left Petalshine to limp back to camp by herself and ask the medicine cat to pull the thorn out of her pad. What a cruel thing, and such a simply task to. and he's long gone ''when he's next to me ''But I realize ''The blame is on me Then Petalshine bitterly remembered last night. When Nightfrost spent his whole time with Spottedbreeze. He didn't even pay attention to Petalshine. And when Oetalshine finally did catch his attention the Tom scowled at her like she was a ShadowClan warrior threatening to cross the border. Heart torn, she realized Nightfrost was using her, but she still loved him, and it bit her like a dog had snapped it's jaws at her. i knew you were trouble when you walked in ''So shame on me now ''Threw me to places I'd never been ''Till you put me down ''Oh, ''I knew you were trouble when you walked in ''So shame on me now ''Threw me to places I'd never been ''Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground ''Oh oh oh ''Trouble trouble trouble ''Oh oh oh ''Trouble trouble trouble Trouble Nightfrost was, as Petalshine padded up to him that morning. "you wanna hunt?" she asked. The handsome black Tom looked at her, then his gaze shifted to Spottedbreeze. "I have a patrol to be on, plus.." he glared at her "why would I want to hunt with you, your so slow you can't even catch a mouse if it was lying between your paws." Petalshine with a broken heart watched as the Tom, amused padded over to Spottedbreeze, and both cats padded out of camp leaving Petalshine to sob alone. no apologies ''He'll never see you cry ''Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why ''Your drowning, your drowning, your drown-ing-ing-ing Petalshine, with broken heart tried to sooth herself by eating her favorite prey: a vole. But not even it's soothing taste could cheer her up. So instead, she decided to stalk Nightfrost and Spottedbreeze. It was worth the shot to see what they were up to. But little did Petalshine knew, it would break her heart even worse then before. and I heard you moved on ''From whispers on the street ''A new notch in your belt ''Is all I'll ever be ''And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e Petalshine found the Tom and tortoiseshell sh-cat curled together looking out onto the lake. "I love you Spottedbreeze." meowed Nightfrost tenderly. Spottedfrost purred and rubbed her head to his. Nightfrost let out a purr as well and licked her head. "did you really like Petalshine?" asked Spottedbreeze worryingly "I mean she's not as pretty as me right?" "of course idont love her" meowed Nightfrost sweetly to Spottedbreeze "she isn't as beautiful as you, she's ugly and I hate her." Petalshine ran away, he had moved from her to another she-cat. Tears flowed from her eyes as she broke into camp. he was long gone ''When he met me ''Now I realize ''The joke is on me, oh Petalshine charged into the warriors den and angrily tore up her nest. She had shared this nest with Nightfrost, and she hated it now. She wanted to burn it with the fire in her sole. Why Nightfrost? Why? Petalshine collapsed crying. Warriors passed her and looked at her as if she were madder then a hare. But did she care? She was heartbroken. That was the least of her worries i knew you were trouble when you walked in ''So shame on me now ''Threw me to places I'd never been ''Till you put me down ''Oh ''I knew you were trouble when you walked in ''So shame on me now ''Threw me to places I'd never been ''Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground ''Oh, oh, oh ''Trouble trouble trouble ''Oh oh oh ''Trouble trouble trouble "your trouble Nightfrost!' growled Petalshine, her sadness faded into anger "I'm going to make you pay!" She saw Nightfrost padding in. She sprinted over and shoved him. "you heartless tom!" she snarled "what are you going to do break every she-cat's heart for fun!" Nightfrost looked at her through narrowed hostile icy blue eyes "your trouble!" snarled Petalshine "I hope you rot in the dark forest for what you've done to me! Are you planning to do the same thing with Spottedbreeze? With every other she-cat!" Nightfrost snickered: "I'm trouble eh?" "your more then trouble!" snarled Petalshine, then her voice got dangerously low "your a monster." and the saddest fear ''Comes creeping out ''That you never left me, or her ''Or anyone ''Or anything ''Yeah~! I sprinted away screaming monster. That monster, that trouble in itself tore out Petalshine's heart. He never left Petalshine, he would never leave Spottedbreeze. His presence of breaking your heart would always be with you. No matter what you did. That lump of trouble, was nothing but giving you a broken heart. Wh couldn't Petalshine realize this when she met him? Why couldn't she see the trouble? i knew you were trouble when you walked in ''So shame on me now ''Threw me to places I'd never been ''Till you put me down ''Oh ''I knew you were trouble when you walked in ''So shame on me now ''Threw me to places I'd never been ''Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground ''Oh oh oh ''Trouble trouble trouble ''Oh oh oh ''Trouble trouble trouble ''I knew you were trouble when you walked in ''Trouble trouble trouble ''I knew you were trouble when you walked in ''Trouble trouble trouble Petalshine collapsed crying. At least the worse part of the broken heart was over. But it would always be with her. Nightfrost was nothing but trouble. Petalshine knew it all along, but somehow she never faced the facts. What trouble had she gotten herself into?